


The Experiment

by bparker13



Category: We Bare Bears (TV)
Genre: Experiment, F/M, Gym, Muscles, School, assignment, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 10:39:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6281353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bparker13/pseuds/bparker13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe has to do an assignment for school and decides to incorporate Ice Bear into it. The question; How strong is a polar bear?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Experiment

“Hmmm” Chloe hummed to herself as she paced around her room,”I really have to think of a new project to do with the bears for my final. But I’m pretty sure I’ve studied all of their normal habits. I know how they think, what they eat, where they go. Everything! I suppose I could try an experiment of sorts. I guess I’ll just go pay them a visit and see if they’re doing anything today.” Chloe put some school supplies in her backpack and went downstairs. Chloe saw her mom in the living room reading a book. “Mom I’m going to go see the bears.” “Okay Chloe,” said her mom.”But be safe.” “I will,” Chloe said as she was shutting the door. Chloe got on a bus to the bears home and started pondering what kind of theories she could test with the bears. She had always wanted to know how long Panda could last without his phone, but she didn’t want him to be worried if it was missing. Maybe she could do a strength test of some kind. I bet Ice Bear especially was strong since he was normally the bottom of the bear stack. Chloe saw here stop coming up and pulled the cord to get off. When she got to the front door Chloe knocked and was surprised to see only Ice Bear standing there. “Hi Ice Bear. Can I come in?” Chloe asked. Ice Bear nodded yes and Chloe went inside the cave. “Where are your brothers?” “Mall. We needed new table,” Ice Bear said as he pointed to their coffee table that had been smashed into ten different pieces. “Oh okay,” Chloe said. “Well I was wondering if there was something that you could help me with. I have to do an experiment for my final in a class and I was wondering if I could test your strength.” Ice Bear stared at Chloe for a little before saying,”Okay.” “Great!” Chloe said. “Now we just need to think of places to test. Hmmmm. I know! Let's go to the gym. That way we can accurately see how much you’re lifting.” Chloe and Ice Bear got on the next bus and took it to Hotshot Fitness. They got off and went to go inside the gym. Although the clerk at the front desk gave them a very odd look he gave them a full explanation of where everything was and then handed Chloe and Ice Bear complementary headbands. “Okay let’s get to work,” said Chloe. Chloe and Ice Bear walked in and immediately went to the bench press. “Okay let's start with just the barbell as a control,” Chloe said. Ice Bear laid down and easily lifted the bar up then looked at Chloe. “Good!” Chloe said. “Now we can start putting on weight.” Chloe walked over to the 10 pound weights and put some on either side.”Think you can lift this?” Ice Bear nodded and again easily lifted the bar. “Okay so that’s about 65 pounds of weight so far,” Chloe said. “Now it’s time to get serious.” Chloe went and tried picking up a 20 pound weight, but it was too heavy. “Can I have a little help?” she asked sheepishly. Ice Bear picked up the weight and put put it on one side of the barbell, and then another on the other side. Then he laid down on the bench again. Hmmmm that’s odd, thought Chloe as she looked at Ice Bear it looks like he’s gaining muscles already. But that can’t possibly be right. It must just be because he’s lying down. “Okay try to lift this one” Ice Bear once again lifted the bar with ease. Chloe was impressed that he could lift 105 pounds so easily. She knew Ice Bear was strong but not that strong. “TIme for more weight I guess,” said Chloe Ice Bear walked over with Chloe and helped her grab two 50 pound weights. There’s no way he’ll be able to life 205 pounds as easy as he did the first ones, thought Chloe. Chloe and Ice Bear got everything situated and Ice Bear got ready to lift the weight again. Ice Bear put his paws on the bar and started to lift up. This time there was a little bit of resistance but then the bar rose just as quickly as it had the previous times. “Wow!” Chloe exclaimed. “Just how strong are you? Ice Bear Shrugged his shoulders, but when he did Chloe noticed that his arms definitely were bulgier than they had been before, and are Ice bears supposed to have abs? “Are you feeling okay Ice Bear?” Chloe asked. Ice Bear nodded and started to go over to grab even more weight. “Wait are you sure?” Chloe asked, but Ice Bear was already grabbing two more 50 pound weights and put them on the barbell. There’s no way he’ll be able to lift this one, thought Chloe as Ice Bear started to get on the bench. By this time Ice Bear was basically a mass of muscles, but oddly only on his top half. His chest rippled, he had a full set of abs, and his arms were bulging without him even flexing. He set up under the bar and started to push up. Chloe saw all his muscles bulge and the bar started slowly raise. Ice Bear tensed even more and then the bar was raised to it full height. “Holy cow Ice Bear!” Chloe exclaimed loudly. It just didn’t seem possible for Ice Bear to lift that much, or for him to gain muscle that fast. Ice Bear stood up and was now all muscle. From his thighs up to his shoulders everything rippled whenever he moved. People were gawking as he walked over to where Chloe was standing. “Ready to leave,” he said and then he began to walk out. Chloe ran after him but began to notice that the more he walked to more his muscles seemed to disappear. By the time they got to the bus stop Ice Bear looked completely normal again. That was when Chloe realized that Ice Bear had always been that strong and the him working out just exaggerates his already toned muscles. Chloe definitely had to get home to report her findings, but before she did gave Ice Bear a big hug and said thank you for everything. Ice Bear smiled at her and then got on the bus ready to head back to the cave.


End file.
